mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Wayward Vagabond
The Wayward Vagabond is a mysterious wanderer who exists 'years in the future, but not many.' In a surprise twist, the Wayward Vagabond became a playable character during Act 2. A unique characteristic of the Vagabond is that he/she lacks a Sylladex: to pick up objects, they simply do so. Though this severely limits their inventory capacity to things they could reasonably carry, they don't have to worry about problems with fetch modi. Biography The Vagabond is a being of currently unknown origin, who was wandering through the desert of the post-apocalyptic world. While wandering on the outskirts of a city's ruins, the vagabond stumbled upon a mysterious construct bearing the Sburb logo. Removing the top of the construct, he/she descended into a derelict Underground Base with a single functioning computer depicting John Egbert, stuck in his house. The Vagabond is not human; his/her skin is actually a "rigid carapace", and s/he has four pointy fingers. What has been shown of its face is a single, ogling eye, and blunt teeth like "that of livestock". His/her body is wrapped in what appears to be bandages or rags. Despite the obvious association, it is worth noting that Problem Sleuth has been proven to be fiction in the world of Homestuck as it is in ours -- to say nothing of the vagabond's blunt and formerly uncharacteristic lack of manners. On his/her left wrist is a bar code pattern that the Vagabond would rather not think about. He/she may have be an escaped slave, prisoner, or - indeed - livestock. The fact that the Vagabond compulsively consumes plant matter (e.g. paper, a rotten pumpkin, a plant) as well as any green colored item he can get his hands on (e.g. Uranium, Chalk) supports this. He also noted to John, "THE GREEN TEXT WAS ATTRACTIVE." This further supports the theory. The Vagabond's appearance is noticeably similar to that of Shale Imps and Crude Ogres. However, this is probably just a coincidence. The Wayward Vagabond itself denies that s/he is an imp and, indeed, has no idea what an imp is. Personality Initially, the Vagabond was rather rude, typing in all capitals, repeatedly referring to John as 'boy,' getting angry at Rose for losing her connection while moving the car, etc. However after a flamewar argument with John caused the Vagabond to switch off his caps lock accidentally, a compartment opened in the Vagabond's room, releasing a book on human etiquette which s/he seems to have taken to heart (or stomach). Whether he/she is rude or polite, the Vagabond has a habit of barraging John with suggestions which causes John to zone out, much to the ire of Rose. The Vagabond appears to be intelligent despite the lack of etiquette; s/he knew how to operate a computer from the get-go, trumps the player's initial suggestion of retrieving one's arms by interrupting the command to point out that s/he had them already, figured that the base runs on nuclear power from the atom diagram on the power cell, and knew that his/her knife is actually a flag from a mailbox. These last two examples seem to indicate that nuclear power and a postal system exist in the Vagabond's world, despite the rather post-apocalyptic scenery. The Vagabond has a deep, intense hatred for Kings, who s/he sees as bossy tyrants. This could be related to the bar code on his/her wrist. Instead of royalty, s/he likes the concept of democratically elected mayors, to the point of building 'Can Town,' a town made out of cans of food, and pretending to be its mayor for several minutes, or perhaps hours. He forces the cans to compete in chess for four hours and nine minutes. It's possibly that the Vagabond is completely fucking insane. Role Using the keyboard of the computer, the Vagabond is able to send messages and commands to John. Though John usually does what the Vagabond suggests, he has the ability to abjure anything he finds personally distasteful. It's yet to be explained how the Vagabond's computer is powerful enough to allow the user to interfere with past events or what the Vagabond is trying to accomplish or if he/she even realizes what they're doing. It has been suggested that the three blank screens on the computer could offer an ability to command/advise John's friends should they consume a cruxite apple, or something similar. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined